Better as memory
by blindredeyes
Summary: Towards the end of his life, Bruno remembers few important people. (Birthday gift to my Shona)


Hi, another one of my story that doesnt belong in this fandom.

Meri Shona k demand pr. So jisko pasnd na aye complan karne ki mehnat na kare

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SHONA

* * *

><p>Today, he knows, might be the last day of his heroic life. It was one of those intense mission that made his fur stand out of anticipation. After losing his mistress five months ago, it was first time he was going out on a life threatening stampede.<p>

He was a born leader. He had lead his squad of beasts against real terrorism, illegal smugglers, mafias, merciless poachers and cruel humans numerous times. But nothing could compare to this.

He had spent his last two days preparing and warming up his body for today's strentious activities. Rescue missions and clashes against the Cops were child's play in front of today's mission against mutant terrorists. He could only pray for everybody's safe return.

Since his last two days were spent in Danger Room of Institute in Salem centre with The Wolverine and other wolves, he wanted nothing more than to relax for few hours before leaving. And mind you, Wolverine was a bitch to deal with. In and out of battlefield. Didn't know how Storm put up with him.

Pawing his makeshift bed, Bruno found his desired soft spot and laid down his aching body. Closing his eyes, he remembered his mistress once. How one kind act of her changed his course of destiny. If his mother had not been found by 'Loner', his mentor, he might have never been born.

His mother was stuck under a tree when it fell due to storm. Pregnant and injured, she had tried with all her might to crawl out but failed. So, she waited for death.

But second night, her howl of despair and pain was heard by a kind but dangerous Alpha wolf. He with other wolves were successful in rolling the tree off of her. Since she was estranged from her pack and hurt, Loner decided, base was the safest place for her.

Thus his destiny had pulled him to wildcat, before he was born.

During the gestation period, his mother recovered from her injury but was bound to walk with a limp for rest of her life. Finally, one stormy night, he was born.

A russet brown cub among the litter of grey and muddy brown pups. He was fastest and most alert in his batch. And strongest too. He could easily push his siblings out of his ways in the quest of milk. And he would hear a gruff bark every time he tried to take what was his siblings'. And later he would come to know the owner of the bark. His mentor, Loner.

A couple weeks later when his eyes opened, it was not his mother he saw first, or his grumbling siblings. It was huge midnight black cat with forest green eyes. Una. He imprinted {Not twilight version of imprint, original imprint is bonding between a mother and a baby in animal kingdom when the baby first open their eyes} on her instantly and followed her around the base. Only to find out later that she was a cat and he was a wolf. So, there was no way she was his mother.

Still, he kept on looking up to her for guidance. She would act as if he simply didn't exist. He would follow her around on his tiny paws, till they hurt and she would not fleet a glance at him. Not even once.

But when he came across danger, she was the first to respond. She would fight to death for him. Literally. She had fought a mountain lion to save him once. And, from the very moment he knew, he was safe.

Soon, he grew up to be a strong wolf. Russet brown, strong and caring wolf.

With loner getting older and strength diminishing, he was chose to be the next alpha when he was successful in defeating all the competitors in fight. Loner took upon himself to train him. And his dream came true.

He had always wondered, what it felt like to train behind those closed doors of Danger Rooms, spar against stronger ones, go on a dangerous scouting, lead the whole team, come face to face with the death. Be an Alpha.

The wise Loner, who had lost one of his eyes during a fight, was a formidable opponent. They trained day-in and day-out. Loner didn't let him go until he was ready to drop on his paws with sheer exhaustion. But his trusted friend, Una, would come for his rescue when Loner went overboard. His savior, his friend, Una was Loner's partner. Young, strong and formidable.

His training was going smooth, he was improving until one day. The day Loner collapsed. That fatal day Loner did not return with his master, Leo. He had died saving his master. Leaving Bruno orphaned. He had grown attached to Loner and Una more than his own mother. Loner had taken a father's role in his life. Now he was lost.

That's when she stepped up. She kept him going. Had she left him to be on his own so long ago, he would not be what he is today.

He heaved a tired sigh. His every muscles were screaming in pain. Rolling again to get more comfortable, he whined pitifully. Not long ago, there used to a caring companion alongside him, who did not hesitate to take fatal blows to keep him safe. They fought all the time but she was his best friend. His imprint. Losing his constant companion in battle of San Francisco, however he might try he could never get her pained expression out of his memory, as long as he lived, as she took the bullet meant for him. His best friend died saving him. He had howled saddest tune of his entire life. Chilling every enemy's soul to the core.

People said that animals did not have a soul but how wrong they were. That day he felt as if his very being was ripped into two and thrown apart.

He had slipped into depression for two days before jumping back into his duties of training younger generation and keeping their squad as strong as ever. How much everybody was counting on him to step into her shoes.

While Loner had been a strict mentor to him, Una was more than that. She had been his fighting partner, his friend, his guide. They always had each other's back. Together, they had won numerous battle. Fighting alongside. Now he was lonely, Very lonely.

All his life, no, it was not always fights, losses and tragedy. Meeting and fighting for his mate's affection was happiest moment of his life. Fighting and warding off young challengers for his Alpha role was a change. Living among humans and having human conscience had not oppressed their wild and feral nature. And he had his fair share of fun too at the facility. He could never forget how he would participate in prank until he heard Una or Loner growl. He also loved howling in foggy night to spook people. But those were far and few days. Still they were dear. He loved to nip at Una's ear. He also loved to run around in circles chasing is own tail. And most he loved rolling in the mud. When Una was alive, he didn't need to be responsible one.

Oh heaven's above, how he missed his friend.

Every single friend he loved had tendency to leave him. First his mentor Loner, then his mother, years later his mistress and master and recently his best friend. That was the reason he was so wary to getting close to anyone anymore. Why get attached? It would hurt anyway.

There, it was there again. The tingling sensation in the very back of his mind. As if his instinct were warning him against the danger today's stampede would cause. But at the moment when he was so tired and ready to give up, death didn't seem that scary.

But who said he was going down easy. He was born a hero, he would die as one.

* * *

><p>Janti hu, playful Bruno expect karr rahi thi but sorry. pata hai na mum is total helpless in this matter.<p>

But dil se likha hai, achha na v ho toh v achha hi bolna(jaese k kabhi meri writing tu ne buri kahi ho)

Shona, tujhe andaja nahi k tu kya hai meri. milo dur hokar v mujhe harhalat mein saath dia ahai

Teri janam k din tu. teri maa, aur asman teeno roye honge. Tu saans lene k liye, teri maa khusi se, aur asman ek pari ko khone k gam mein.

Happy birthday again my Shona

(And guys, facebook mein ye pehle hi shona padh chuki hai)

* * *

><p>review button should be somewhere down there<p> 


End file.
